I Am Innocent
by cece1090
Summary: They said it was the worst crime ever committed in Forks, Washington; but every story has two sides and this one was no exception. No vampires, just really creepy. Will continue if enough people want me to.


So this was just an idea that popped into my little brain!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight!

The room was buzzing, whispers circulating around the courtroom. A young woman, simple but attractive to the eye sat on the stand as calm as ever. She was wearing a black suit/skirt set and had her hair swept back into a soft bun. To the spectator's eye, she looked rather harmless and beautiful. Her hands were folded in her lap as her eyes followed the prosecuting Attorney walking her way.

"Mrs. Black, I understand you and your husband were charged with looking after the Cullen's home, am I right?" The prosecutor said.

"That is correct." Isabella responded sweetly.

"I also understand you and your husband were charged with caring for "Nessie" am I right?" He continued.

"That is correct." She said.

"What was "Nessie's" relationship with you and your husband?" The prosecutor asked folding his hands.

"She was the Cullen's pet. So that is what she was to us sir." She responded simply.

Everyone in the room gasped and the whispers became murmurs which quickly turned into hand banging and shouting. The room was in total chaos all with one simple statement which seemed completely harmless. Isabella Black scrunched her face in confusion at the scene laid before her. Apparently, everyone hated her which was hard for her to digest since no one has ever disliked her before.

"So Mrs. Black, Nessie was only the Cullen's pet in your eyes, am I right?" The prosecutor spoke somewhat slowly as if trying to comprehend this statement himself.

"Well-" She paused looking out at the courtroom. "Well yes sir! I swear we didn't mean to keep her locked up! We both knew she was special to the Cullen's! We would never harm their pet on purpose!" She said exasperatedly almost on the brink of tears.

The shouting became louder and louder and more out of control as people stood up and shouted ugly things at Isabella Black. Finally a sharp banging was sounded in the room.

"Order! Order in the court!" Yelled the judge.

Soon the noise reduced down to only whispers again as people slowly sat back down in their seats.

"So, were you aware that Nessie was locked in the bathroom Mrs. Black?" The prosecutor asked calmly.

"Yes, that is correct." She said with a quivering lip.

"Mrs. Black, if you knew Nessie was locked in the bathroom why didn't you let her out?" He asked walking slowly.

"Because she was making so much noise. Their neighbor Mrs. Kepple, she's very elderly and sick and Nessie was making so much noise we were afraid of disturbing Mrs. Kepple. I swear we were going to let her out in the morning!" She said now crying harder.

"So, you kept Nessie locked up in the bathroom that night so she wouldn't disturb Mrs. Kepple, am I right?" The prosecutor said.

"Yes, that is correct." She said through her sobs.

The prosecutor walked away from Isabella then suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Mrs. Black, when Nessie was making so much noise did you stop and think maybe Nessie was more than just the Cullen's pet?" The prosecutor asked.

She eyed him in confusion before responding slowly.

"Well no. She's an animal sir, that was all she was to us. She was their pet." She said speaking slowly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The prosecutor eyed her in silence.

"That is all your Honor." He spoke softly returning to his chair.

Two hours later everyone filed back into the courtroom while both Blacks held each other's hands tightly. A man from the jury brought himself to a standing position.

"Your Honor, we find Jacob and Isabella Black not guilty by reason of insanity of the murder of four year-old Renessmee Cullen, but this court declares that both Jacob and Isabella Black be evaluated to be placed into St. Bartholomew's Mental and Health Institution for life. " The man spoke bluntly.

The erupting cries of anguish-

"No! She was animal! I swear to god she was only an animal," was heard from the hysterical Isabella Black's mouth as she stood up thrashing against the men restraining her.

The judge banged his mallet on the platform.

"Case-closed," he spoke.

So, Please tell me what you think!


End file.
